Dumbledore's Orders
by iLuvJohnny
Summary: Dumbledore had some strange orders for all the teachers...but what if this leads to something more for our favorite Potions Master? lol this started out as a oneshot songfic-type-thingy, but it's turned into more! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

_**For the purpose of this story, all four Weasleys (Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron) are in the same grade. This occurs in an alternate universe where no one dies, and this story is set in their last year at Hogwarts. It is also set in 2011.**_

_**Disclaimer:: All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling! All recognizable songs belong to their respective owners! Not me! Only the plot belongs to me!**_

"We have to do WHAT?" Severus Snape exclaimed, unbelieving.

Albus Dumbledore chuckled and responded, "You have to arrange and have your first period class perform a muggle musical number."

Severus started pacing as he said, "No disrespect, Albus, but this is the worst idea you have ever had."

Albus laughed at his reaction as Severus realized something. He stalked back to the Headmaster and slammed his hands on the desk in front of him. "Albus, I can't do this! Potter, Granger, all four Weasleys, Longbottom, and Malfoy are in my first period!"

"I'm sorry, Severus, every teacher has to do it." Albus said.

"But, Albus-" Severus started, but Albus interrupted.

"Severus! My word is final!" he said before retreating out the door, leaving Severus in the empty office.

Severus groaned to himself before leaving the small room. He stalked down the familiar corridors to his first period class, muttering to himself the whole way. He stormed into the full classroom and pulled out his wand. With a flick of his wrist, the door slammed shut behind him. He made his way to the front of the classroom and the students could already tell that he was in a worse mood than usual.

"Good morning, Professor." Hermione said brightly.

"5 points from Griffindor." Severus responded. The Griffindor students groaned and Hermione blushed. Severus looked around the room, not wanting to meet the eyes of his students.

Finally, he sighed loudly and confessed, "Okay…it seems that…we have to…perform a…muggle…musical number…as a class." he finally finished.

The students were speechless. Harry and Ron looked at each other. Hermione and Ginny exchanged confused glances. Fred and George stared at each other, eyes wide, mouths agape in shock. Silence hung in the air, so thick you could cut it with a knife. That is, until Hermione decided to speak again. "So…we have to sing…and dance…in front of the whole school?"

It took Severus a minute to find his voice, but eventually, he responded, "Y-Yes. It seems as much, Ms. Granger."

"Wait. There's absolutely NO way I'm doing this." Draco protested.

"Mr. Malfoy, you will do whatever I tell you to do. I am your professor, and you will not speak to me that way." Severus snapped before plopping down into a chair something his desk. The Slytherins snickered and Severus shot them a look that could kill. They immediately stopped and Severus smirked.

"So.." Ron started. "When do we…start?"

The whole class gave him a look that said, 'Why did you say that?'

Severus sighed and said, "I guess now."

Every student's eyes widened, anticipating what he would say next.

"Who here can sing?"

Padma, Pansy, and Lavender's hands shot up eagerly, while Hermione, Ginny, and Luna raised their hands slowly and tentatively.

"Okay, um…Padma. Go." he said.

Padma gave him a very confused look and said, "What?"

Severus rolled his eyes and responded, "Sing."

"Now?" she squeaked.

"Yes, now!" Severus snapped, irritated.

She slowly stood and cleared her throat. She searched her head for a song, and finally settled. She started quietly.

"_How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into core, where I've become so numb. Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there, and lead it back home. Wake me up inside. Wake me up inside. Call my name, and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become."_

She finished and sat back down.

"Um…okay." The class was silent. "Next. Pansy."

Pansy quickly stood up, happy to be in the spotlight. She immediately knew what song she wanted to sing.

"_Oh oh oh oh ohh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh caught in a bad romance. Oh oh oh oh ohh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh caught in a bad romance. Rah, rah, ah ah ahh. Roma, roma ma. Gaga ooh la la. Want your bad romance. I want your ugly, I want your disease. I want your everything, as long as it's free. I want your love. Love, love, love, I want your love. I want your drama, the touch of your hand. I want your leather studded kiss in the sand. I want your love. Love, love, love, I want your love. You know that I want you. And you know that I need you. I want it bad, your bad romance. I want your love, and I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance. I want your love and all your lover's revenge, you and me could write a bad romance. Oh oh oh oh ohh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh caught in a bad romance. Oh oh oh oh ohh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh caught in a bad romance. Walk, walk, fashion, baby, work it, move that bitch crazy. Walk, walk, fashion, baby, work it, move that bitch crazy. Walk, walk, fashion, baby, work it, move that bitch crazy. Walk, walk, fashion, baby, work it, I'm a free bitch, baby. I want your love, and I want your revenge. I want your love, I don't wanna be friends. Je ton amour, et je ve ton revenge. Je ton amour, I don't wanna be friends. I don't wanna be friends. I don't wanna be friends. Want your bad romance. Caught in a bad romance. Want your bad romance!" _

She finished and sat down as well.

"Okay. Ginny."

Ginny's eyes widened and she stood up shakily. She couldn't decide on a song. She looked down at Hermione for help. She made a slight hand movement, and Ginny immediately knew what she meant. She began quietly and slowly.

"_Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything? Look at this trove. Treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold? Lookin' around here, you'd think, sure, she's got everything. I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty. I've got whozits, and whatzits galore. You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty! But who cares? No big deal! I want more! I wanna be where the people are. Askin' them questions, and get some answers. Walkin' around on those-what do you call 'em? Oh! Feet! Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far. Legs are required for jumpin', dancin', strollin' along down the-what's that word again? Oh! Street! Up where they walk! Up where they run! Up where they stay all day in the sun! Wandering free. Wish I could be. Part of that world. What would I give, if I could live out of these waters? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand? Betcha on land, they understand, bet they don't reprimand their daughters. Bright young women, sick of swimmin', ready to stand! And ready to walk where the people walk. Askin' them questions, and get some answers, what's a fire, and why does it, what's the word? Burn! Up where they walk! Up where they run! Up where they stay all day in the sun! Wanderin' free. Wish I could be. Part of that world!"_

She finished and sat down. Hermione congratulated her silently.

"Okay. Hermione." Severus said.

Hermione smiled shyly and stood up. Ginny squeezed her hand reassuringly. Hermione looked down and smiled gratefully. Then, without hesitation, she began to sing.

"_Check it out. Goin' out. On the late night. Lookin' tight. Feelin' nice. It's a cockfight. I can tell. I just know. That it's goin' down. Tonight. At the door, we don't, we don't wait, 'cuz we know them. At the bar, six shots, just beginnin'. That's when dickhead put his hands on me. But, you see…I'm not here for your entertainment! You don't really wanna mess with me tonight! Just stop and take a second! I was fine before you walked into my life! 'Cuz you know it's over before it begins. Keep your drink, just gimme the money! It's just you and your hand tonight!"_

She blushed hard as she sat down. Everybody was speechless, stunned at her song choice. Even Ginny was staring at her, mouth open in shock.

"Um…okay…um, Lavender!" Severus said slowly.

Lavender jumped up and began to sing loudly.

"_It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday!"_

She took another breath to continue, but Severus stopped her, saying, "Okay! Okay!"

She gave him a confused look before sitting down slowly.

"Luna." Severus said simply.

Luna slid out of her seat with a sweet, Luna-like smile, and cleared her throat softly. She began to sing.

"_Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird, how is it you sing?"_

Severus almost fell out of his seat as she continued.

"_How can you jubilate, sitting in cages, never taking wing? Outside, the sky waits. Beckoning. Beckoning. Just beyond the bars. How can you remain, staring at the rain, maddened by the stars? How is it you sing anything? How is it you sing? My cage has many rooms, damask and dark. Nothing there sings, not even my lark. Larks never will, you know, when they're captive. Teach me to be more adaptive. Aaaaaaaaah, green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird, teach me how to sing. If I cannot fly, let me sing."_

She giggled softly and sat back down. Severus stared at her as if she had grown an extra head, as well as the rest of the class. However, she didn't even notice them.

After a few minutes, Severus said, "Okay…anyone else?" He searched the classroom. "No one?"

Finally, Draco raised his hand hesitantly. Severus raised his eyebrows and said, "Draco?"

The whole class turned to look at Draco, who had turned several shades redder. He nodded and stood slowly. Suddenly, he plunged into a song.

"_Oh, ooh. Oh, ooh, ooh. Oh, oh. I never thought that it'd be easy. 'Cuz we're both so distant now. And the walls are closing in on us, and we're wondering how. No one has a solid answer, we're just walkin' in the dark. And you can see the look on my face, it just tears me apart, so we fight through the hurt. And we cry, and cry, and cry, and cry. And we live, and we learn, and we try, and try, and try, and try. So it's up to you, and it's up to me, that we meet in the middle on our way back down to Earth. Down to Earth. Down to Earth. On our way back down to Earth. Ooh, ooh, oh. Mama, you were always somewhere, and Daddy, I live out of town. So, tell me, how could I ever be normal somehow? You tell me this is for the best, so tell me, why am I in tears? Oh, so far away, and now I just need you here, so we'll fight. Through the hurt. And we cry, and cry, and cry, and cry. And we live, and we learn, and we try, and try, and try, and try. So, it's up to you, and it's up to me that we meet in the middle on our way back down to Earth. Down to Earth. Down to Earth. On our way back down to Earth. Felt so far away, from where we used to be. And now we're standing, and where do we go? When there's no road to get to your heart. Let's start over again. So it's up to you, and it's up to me that we meet in the middle on our way back down to Earth. Down to Earth. Down to Earth. On our way back down to Earth. I never thought that it'd be easy. 'Cuz we're both so distant now. And the walls are closing in on us, and we're wondering how."_

He finished, and, again, the room was silent. He sat back down awkwardly, blushing even harder. Even Severus had no idea what to say. He wondered if Lucius knew that Draco sang.

"Um…okay." Severus said uncertainly. "That settles it, then. Hermione, you'll be our female lead. Draco, you'll be the male lead. Everyone else, you'll be backup singers."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know that the characters seem a little OOC, especially Draco…lol sorry if people don't like it!**_

Hermione and Draco's eyes locked for a moment before Draco turned away. Ginny turned to Hermione and said, "Congrats, Mione! You got the lead! Well, with Draco, of course." Hermione blushed slightly at this.

Harry and Ron still hadn't said a word. Finally, Ron spoke up. "Mione! I didn't know you sang!"

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us?" Harry added.

"Well…" Hermione blushed even more. "You never asked!"

Their conversation was interrupted by Severus. "Okay. Um…Hermione. You lived with muggles most of your life. What song would you suggest?"

Hermione looked around before answering timidly, "Well…over Christmas break, I was watching my Mum's favorite show. It's called Glee. It's a musical show. And they were singing this song that I really loved. I can show you…doesn't Professor Dumbledore have a pensieve in his office?"

"Yes, he does. Come with me. Class dismissed." he said as he stood up and started walking. Everyone emptied out as fast as they could. Severus walked down the halls to Dumbledore's office, Hermione following closely behind.

They strode down the halls in silence. The only sound that could be heard was their feet hitting the floor. Then, Hermione stifled a giggle.

"Something funny?" Severus asked, his strenuous pace never ceasing.

"No, I was just remembering…the silence after I finished singing, how you almost fell out of your chair when Luna was singing, and, of course, Draco."

Severus found himself chuckling as well. "That was an odd song. Why did you choose it?" he asked, looking back at her.

"Well…I don't know. It was the first thing I thought of. Honestly, I don't even know what it's called. I heard it on the radio at my parents' house, and liked it. It just popped into my head."

"Oh…" he found himself trying to make small talk with the 18-year-old Griffindor. "So…what were the songs the others sung?"

Hermione gave him a strange look but answered anyway. "Well…Padma sang Bring Me to Life, by Evanescence…Pansy sang Bad Romance by Lady Gaga…"

"Lady Gaga?" Severus interrupted.

Hermione giggled and continued, "Yes, Lady Gaga. Well, I sang something by P!nk…"

"_Pink? _What is _wrong_ with these muggles?_" _Severus interrupted again.

Hermione laughed out loud and said, "What isn't? And P!nk spells her name with an exclamation point instead of an "I"!"

"Wow." Severus said, shaking his head.

"Anyways, Ginny sang Part of Your World from a musical called The Little Mermaid…Lavender sang, or, rather, started to sing the worst song ever, Friday, by Rebecca Black…and Luna sang a song from my favorite musical of all time, Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street-"

"The _demon_ barber? Why do they call him that?" Severus interrupted yet again.

"Because he kills his customers, bakes them into meat pies, and serves them to the London public." Hermione said calmly, beaming up at Severus.

Severus stopped in his tracks. "So…he forces cannibalism onto unsuspecting people?" Hermione nodded. A grin slowly spread his face and he said, "Brilliant."

Hermione burst out laughing, doubling over. Severus stared at her, an amused expression on his face. She toppled over and onto the floor. Severus shook his head and bent over. He grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back to her feet. She slowly started to recover, gasping for breath and wiping tears from her face.

When she had thoroughly calmed down, Severus asked, "What was that?"

Hermione giggled and said, "I just…I just wasn't expecting that."

After a few moments of silence, Severus said quietly, "Well, you're going to have to show me that movie."

Hermione looked up at him and started laughing again. After a few minutes, she calmed down again. "Anyway, the song was called Green Finch and Linnet Bird. And Draco sang Down to Earth by Justin Bieber."

"Ah. Here we are." Severus said as they arrived at the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Hiccupping hippogriffs." he whispered and Hermione giggled again.

"Hiccupping hippogriffs? Can hippogriffs even hiccup?"

"No. They can't." Severus chuckled before stepping onto the platform that would bring them to Dumbledore's office. Hermione stepped on as well, and they rode up. Severus stepped out, Hermione following closely behind.

Albus was sitting at his desk, flipping through an old, dusty book. He looked up and said, "Ah, Severus. What may I do for you?"

"Hello, Albus." Severus said. "May we use your pensieve?"

"We?" At this, Hermione stepped out from behind Severus, making her presence known.

"Good morning, Headmaster." she said.

"Good morning, Ms. Granger."

"Albus?" Severus interrupted. "The pensieve?"

"Ah, of course." he said, gesturing to the bowl in the corner.

Severus led Hermione over to it and said, "Do you know what to do?"

Hermione just nodded as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the scene. She pressed the tip of her wand to her temple and watched the scene in her mind. She concentrated, seeing it very clearly. When the scene ended, she watched it again, and again, as she slowly started pulling the wand away from her head, bringing with it a long, white stream. When she finished, she opened her eyes and smiled at her work.

She guided it to the bowl and said, "How did I do?" She bit her lip and looked over at Severus. She giggled at his expression. His eyebrows were lost in his thick, black locks, his eyes were wide, and his mouth was open slightly.

"Oh, um, great. That was…I've never seen a student do that." he managed.

"Very good, Ms. Granger." Albus said from behind them.

Hermione turned, smiling proudly, and said, "Thank you." Then, she turned back to Severus and said, gesturing to the bowl, "Now, Professor…"

He nodded as if he had just remembered what they were doing there. He leaned down and dipped his head into the liquid. He dissolved into the memory. Suddenly, he was sitting in an audience of at least 1000 muggles. He watched the stage in front of him, empty but for the band, as the lights dimmed. Then, the music started.

A short, pretty brunette girl stepped out on one side of the stage and began singing. A tall, dark-haired boy stepped out on the opposite side and started singing as well. It was strange, but the muggles were very talented, and Severus found that he liked the song.

Meanwhile, back in Albus's office, Hermione was seated in a chair across from Albus.

"So, how is the project going in your class, Ms. Granger?"

"Pretty well, Headmaster. Professor Snape assigned me the female lead, and Draco Malfoy got the male lead." she responded happily.

"What is a "male lead"?" the chilling voice of Lucius Malfoy came from behind Hermione. Her whole body tensed up and she didn't dare look back.

"Good morning, Lucius." Albus said, smiling.

"Hello, Albus." Lucius said in a mocking tone.

Albus's smile never faded as he folded his hands and sat back in his chair.

Suddenly, Lucius was standing next to Hermione's chair. He looked down and said in mock amusement, "Oh, and look! It's that mudblood, Granger!"

Hatred burned in Hermione's veins for the despicable man standing next to her, but she wouldn't dare say anything back. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"Lucius, I would appreciate it if you didn't insult my students." Severus's velvety voice came from behind Lucius. He spun around to see the man standing before him.

"Hello, Severus." Lucius said coldly.

"And, for your information, a male lead is the male spotlight of a musical performance. The lead singer. The star. Beside the female lead, of course." he added, sending Hermione a small smile.

"Musical? Draco isn't musical." Lucius responded automatically.

"Actually, Lucius, it seems that he is." Severus said, smirking.

"And how would you know?" Lucius sneered.

"Because I witnessed it. As did Ms. Granger."

Lucius was silent for a minute before concluding, "I think I would know if my own son was a singer."

"You don't believe us." Severus stated simply.

"No, I don't."

"Then let me show you." he said as he pressed the tip of his wand to his temple. He pulled out the white strand much quicker than Hermione. She found herself the tiniest bit jealous. He brought it to the pensieve and dropped it in.

Lucius followed uncertainly. Severus stepped away and smiled smugly. Lucius was almost frightened in anticipation of what he would see. He dipped his head into the liquid and Severus walked back to the Albus and Hermione.

"So?" Hermione started. "What did you think?"

"I thought…" Severus said slowly, enjoying the stress he was putting her through. "I thought it was perfect." he finished swiftly.

A grin broke out on Hermione's face. Severus couldn't help but smile a bit with her.

"It was well-paced, it was school-appropriate, it would be perfect for your, and Draco's, voice, and I loved it."

Hermione squeaked, jumped up, and wrapped her arms around Severus's neck. Albus raised his eyebrows, and Severus was just as surprised and unprepared. He stood awkwardly as she squealed, "I knew you'd like it!"

She quickly realized who she was hugging and retreated, blushing intensely. "Sorry." she said quietly. Severus blushed as well and didn't say anything.

"Well, well, well." Lucius said from behind Severus. "Look who has a secret affection for her Potions Master."

Hermione blushed even harder and tried to stammer out a response, but Severus beat her to it. "Look who has an exceptionally musical son."

Albus chuckled as fire filled Lucius's eyes. He flared his nostrils and stormed out without another word. Severus smirked after Lucius was gone. Hermione was still a deep red, and refusing to meet Severus's eyes.

Severus was stealing quick glances at her, waiting for her expression to change. Albus watched this exchange curiously.

"So!" he started. Both their heads turned to look at him. "So you're doing this song, then?"

Severus looked at Hermione as he said, "Yes. We're doing this song."

A smile broke out on her face and she looked up at her teacher. But as soon as she met his eyes, she blushed again and looked back down. Severus tried to pretend he hadn't noticed this, but both Albus and Hermione knew he had.

"Well…I should g-get to Trans….Transfiguration…" Hermione said while she stood up and started to back out of room.

"Ms. Granger." Severus said before she could escape.

"Y-Yes?"

"Start thinking about that song. We start tomorrow morning." he said, trying to sound stern, despite the fact that he was laughing hysterically at her behavior inside.

"Yes, sir." she said before turning and rushing out of the room. She stepped onto the platform and it carried her down to the corridor. She breathed a sigh of relief and started walking at a leisurely pace. She had gotten down two full corridors when she heard strange noises coming from around a corner. She heard feet shuffling across the waxed floor, ragged breathing, and something slamming against the wall.

Hermione jumped at the sound and peeked around the corner. She saw a large figure shoving a smaller figure into the wall.

"My son…" a voice hissed. "Will _not_ be a "male lead". Do you understand me?"

When the only answer he got was a whimper, the larger figure slammed the smaller one back into the wall. The smaller figure stifled a cry. Hermione watched, shocked and afraid, as the figures moved to reveal Lucius driving Draco into the wall. He shoved him again, and Draco's head hit the cement. Hard.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Lucius growled.

Draco whimpered and nodded vigorously. Lucius released the front of his shirt, and he fell to the floor. He crawled to the corner, obviously terrified of his father. Lucius walked over to him, towering over the teen.

"You will go straight to Snape and tell him that you are _not_ doing it. _Or else._" he said through gritted teeth.

Draco nodded again, a look that Hermione had never seen in his eyes. With a grunt, Lucius kicked Draco in the stomach and stormed off. Draco doubled over, laying on his side, and started sobbing. As soon as Lucius was safely around the corner, and Hermione couldn't hear his angry footsteps anymore, she sprinted around the corner.

If Draco heard her coming, he didn't show it. She quickly reached him and kneeled. He was bruised, his head was bleeding, and he was close to unconsciousness.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered, a touch of hysteria creeping into her voice. She lightly tapped his face as she said, "Draco, stay with me!"

He opened his eyes a little, only for them for them to droop back down.

"Don't worry! I'll get help!" she said as she jumped up and raced back in the direction she had just come from. She turned the corner and flew down the hall. After what seemed like an eternity, she could see the entrance to Dumbledore's office at the end of the corridor.

"HICCUPING HIPPOGRIFFS!" she yelled without stopping. The door started to open. The platform had just started to move when Hermione leapt onto it. As if it could sense that she needed to get up there quickly, it sped up. She threw open the door, where it hit the wall with a loud bang. Severus and Albus had been conversing quietly. When she burst in, Severus spun around in his chair, but Albus just raised his eyes slowly as if he was expecting her.

Hermione was in tears now, and she tried to explain. But all she could manage was, "Follow me."

_**Hey guys! Sorry if it seems like I made Lucius a little meaner than he is in the movies/books, but I have found that I can't write Lucius as "nice"…again, sorry to the Lucius!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Severus jumped out of his chair and ran out the door with her. They reached the corridor and ran even faster. They ran past the spot where, not an hour before, they had laughed together. Only this time, the air of happiness had been replaced with one of fear, panic, and confusion.

When Hermione finally turned the corner, Severus was so unprepared, he almost missed it. She could see Draco in corner, still laying limply on his side. She kneeled back down and tapped his face.

"Draco?" she said, her voice quivering.

"Move." Severus said as he fell to his knees in front of Draco. She scooted to the side, staying close to Draco. Severus examined him for a moment before standing up and swiftly scooping him up in his arms. He took off down the hall again. Hermione bounded to her feet and followed him. She almost had to double her previous speed, which had been a sprint, to keep up with the Potions Master.

Finally, they reached the hospital wing. Severus gently laid Draco down in one of the beds. "Stay here." he commanded. Hermione nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. Severus strode off in search of Madam Pomfrey. After a few moments, he rushed back into the room, Madam, Pomfrey trailing close at his heels. He led her to Draco, and she gasped at the sight.

Hermione had stopped crying, and she saw that Draco had gotten considerably worse. His bruises were swelling, his head was covered in blood, and he had finally faded into unconsciousness. Once again, tears filled her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

Hermione started to respond, but Madam Pomfrey interrupted her, saying, "No matter. I need you two to leave."

Severus nodded, but Hermione protested. "But-" she started.

"Come with me. Ms. Granger." Severus silenced her.

Hermione turned to look at him, pleading with her eyes to let her stay. He shook his head. Tears fell from her eyes and she sniffled as she followed him out. He led down numerous corridors, and neither of them said a word the entire time. When they finally reached Severus's office, he held open the door and ushered her in. He sat her down in a seat in front of his desk, sitting in his chair behind the desk as well.

With a wave of his wand, a box of tissues appeared in front of Hermione. She grabbed a few and dabbed at her eyes. Severus watched her in wonder, pondering how women could have so many emotions and not explode. When she had calmed down, he said seriously, "What happened?"

"I…I don't know…" she started. More tears spilled over her cheeks as she tried to continue, her voice shaking. "I was…after..and…"

Then, she broke down. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She buried her face in her knees and sobbed.

Severus sighed, frustrated, and sat back in his chair. "Well, I guess I should tell Lucius." he said, reaching for his two-way mirror.

"No!" Hermione yelled, letting her legs fall back down.

Severus just raised an eyebrow.

"You can't!" she said, a little quieter.

"Why not?" Severus inquired.

"Because! You just…you can't!"

"Why not?" he pressed.

"Because…you…I…it's just…you…you don't understand." she finally finished.

"What don't I understand?" Severus asked, leaning over so his elbows rested on the desk.

"Why I…can't tell you." she said quietly, looking at her hands.

"Can't tell me what?"

"Why you can't tell Lucius."

"And why can't I tell Lucius?"

Hermione sat in silence, debating whether or not to tell him what had happened. She pulled her knees back up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Why can't tell Lucius?" he asked again, his eyes boring into hers.

She took a deep breath and started softly. "Because…" she took another breath and whispered, "Because Lucius is the one who _did_ it."

Severus furrowed his eyebrows and said, "What?"

"I said-" she began, but Severus interrupted her.

"I heard what you said. But…I know Lucius. No matter how rude he can be, he would never abuse his own son." He quickly dismissed the idea.

Hermione eyes flooded with tears again as she said, "No, he did! I saw it! You have to believe me!" Hysteria was slowly creeping back into her voice as she begged him to believe her.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Granger, but I don't. You'll have to prove it, and, since you have no way of doing that, I suggest you go back to your dormitory immediately." he said simply.

"No, Professor, you have to believe me! Please!" she cried.

Severus shook his head and said calmly, "I'm sorry. Now, I'm calling Lucius." he started to reach again for the two-way mirror, and Hermione practically screamed.

Before she knew what she was doing, she had whipped out her wand, jumped up, and shrieked, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

The mirror flew out of Severus's hand and skidded across the floor. When she realized what she had done, her eyes widened and she almost dropped her wand. The next thing she knew, Severus's wand was pointed at her.

She quickly raised her own wand and pointed it at him. They stood in silence for a moment, eyeing each other. Hermione knew what he could do with that wand.

"I suggest you lower your wand, Ms. Granger." Severus said cautiously.

"You first." she responded.

Severus only raised his wand higher. "I'm not above cursing a student." he said simply.

"I know." Hermione said, her voice shaking.

Then, she got an idea. "You don't believe me?"

"I believe we've already been over this."

"I can prove it." she said, narrowing her eyes.

"And how do you expect to do that?"

"Legilimency." Hermione said simply. "Then, you can see it for yourself."

Severus raised an eyebrow. He hadn't thought of that. Without another word, he muttered, "Legilimens." and dove into Hermione's mind.

_**Dun dun dun! What will Severus find in Hermione's mind? Sorry for the short chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Severus suddenly found himself in a small white room, empty but for a small filing cabinet. The only sound in the room was his feet hitting the floor as he strode over to the filing cabinet. He kneeled down in front of it and opened a drawer labeled, "Memories".

Inside, there were hundreds of folders, with labels that ranged from, "Precious Childhood Memories" to "A Night With Ron". Severus shuddered at the very thought of Hermione and Ron being…intimate. Finally, he found a folder marked, "Hogwarts".

He pulled it out and opened it. He wasn't at all surprised to find more folders inside. There was "First Year", "Second Year", "Third Year", "Fourth Year", "Fifth Year", "Sixth Year", and, finally, "Seventh Year". He opened the folder and found even more folders.

He rolled his eyes as he started flipping through them. After at least 10 solid minutes, he came across a folder that was labeled, "Potions:: Plants". Severus was confused. As far as he could remember, that lesson was almost unbearably boring, even to him, who was the one teaching it. He wondered why she would remember that particular day.

Out of pure curiosity, he opened the folder. He closed his eyes, and, when he opened them, he was back in his classroom. He could see himself teaching, holding up various plants.

"God, he's so sexy." Hermione's voice pierced his thoughts. His head whipped toward the sound. He never thought he would hear know-it-all, straight-A's, Hermione Granger say sexy, especially in the tone she just had. He was intrigued to hear who she was talking about. He watched her intently, waiting for her to continue. He watched her eyes, hoping they might flicker toward the boy she was thinking about. But they just stayed fixed on him, seeming as if she were listening to his lecture.

But Severus could hear her thoughts. He knew what she was really thinking about. Not Potions, or plants. She was thinking about a boy.

"Look at him." she thought. "He's perfect."

Severus could tell that she was trying to focus on the lesson, but her thoughts kept straying to this boy.

"C'mon, Mione!" she begged herself. "Please? Just once more?"

She was silent for a few moments, as if trying to decide whether or not to give in to herself. Then, she sighed and said, "Fine."

And then Severus was thrown into a thought that she was indulging herself in. He could see everything she could see, could hear everything she could hear.

He found himself in his classroom again, only it was different. The students were packed up and ready to leave. Finally, Dream Severus said, "Class dismissed." and everybody rushed out. Everybody, that it, except one Hermione Granger. She stayed in her seat, waiting for everyone to leave.

Once all the students had left, and the room was silent, Hermione asked, "You wanted to see me?"

Dream Severus stood up and walked around his desk as he said, "Yes. I did."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Yes. Yes, you are." he said silkily as he walked around Hermione's desk and grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet. "And you need to be punished." he finished.

"Are you gonna punish me?" she asked in a low voice, looking up at her Potions Master through her eyelashes. He responded by dragging Hermione around his desk. He sat down in his chair and pulled her over him so that she was lying facedown over his lap.

Severus's eyes widened as Dream Severus pulled up her short skirt so it rested on her lower back, exposing her already soaked pink panties. They widened further as Dream Severus ripped the panties off of her, revealing her small pink slit, and even further as Dream Severus's hand wandered down to rest between her thighs. He spread her legs and let his hand rest on her dripping sex.

Hermione gasped and bucked her hips, eager for him to touch her more. He pressed harshly on her clit and she moaned.

Severus's mouth dropped open as he watched the scene unfolding in front of him, wanting to turn away, but not being able to.

With no warning whatsoever, Dream Severus shoved three fingers roughly into Hermione, making her gasp loudly and squirm under him. But he kept his free hand on her lower back, pinning her in place. He moved his fingers slowly at first, but gradually sped up until he was plunging in and out of her at an almost impossible rate.

She was breathing unevenly, and her thighs were quivering. Severus could tell that she was a few thrusts away from her release.

Suddenly, Dream Severus withdrew his fingers, making Hermione whimper loudly and turn her head to look at him. He slowly ran his tongue up the length of his fingers, tasting her arousal. When his fingers were clean, he smiled almost evilly at her. Then, he brought his hand down hard on her ass. She moaned quietly and turned her head away from him.

He brought his hand down again and again, each time leaving a large red mark. He covered her entire ass until it was red and raw, and she wouldn't be able to sit for days. Then his hand went lower again. He teased her, dipping in slightly, but then pulling back right away. Hermione whimpered and moaned, and Severus could tell that she wanted nothing more than her release.

Suddenly, Dream Severus pulled Hermione to her feet. She stood for a second or two, but then her buckled and she fell to the floor. However, in the two seconds it had taken for that to happen, Dream Severus had cleared his desk of everything. He caught her just before she hit the floor and threw her onto the desk.

Severus watched horror as Dream Severus pushed his trousers, along with his boxers, to the floor and thrust into the small Griffindor girl. She cried out and pressed her head against the desk as he started moving inside her. Dream Severus reached down and started rubbing her clit ferociously. It only took a few thrusts to push her over the edge. She screamed his name as she came, the orgasm causing her to convulse on the desk under him. He never stopped thrusting into her, and, once her orgasm had ended, she was thrown into another one. He soon came inside her, thrusting one more time, deeper than ever, and groaning loudly.

Then, Severus was back in the small white room, the folder still in his hands. He was shaking, in shock of what he had just seen. He quickly closed the folder and placed it back in the "Seventh Year" folder. He was about to withdraw from her mind when he remembered why he had come in the first place. He reluctantly opened the folder again, afraid of what he might see this time. He searched through the folders, looking for something that might have to do with Lucius or Draco. After about 15 minutes of searching, he _came_ across a folder labeled "Lucius Beats Draco".

Severus raised an eyebrow and cautiously opened the file. He blinked, and he was in a corridor. He could se Hermione a few meters away, peeking around a corner. He slowly walked forward. He heard whimpers and something slamming against the wall. He turned the corner, knowing no one could see him.

Sure enough, there was Lucius shoving Draco into the wall.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Lucius growled, something in his voice that Severus didn't recognize. Draco nodded vigorously and Lucius let go of his shirt. Draco fell to the floor and scrambled to the corner, cowering in the presence of his terrifying father.

"You will go straight to Snape and tell him that you are _not_ doing it. _Or else._" Lucius hissed before kicking Draco in the stomach and walking off. As soon as he was gone, around the corner and down the hall, Hermione ran around the corner to Draco and kneeled in front of him.

She tapped his face and whispered, "Draco?" Then, she panicked and shrieked, "Draco, stay with me!"

Severus blinked again and he was back in the white room. Once again shaking, he put the file back in the folder, and the folder back in the cabinet. He felt the world slipping away as he withdrew from her mind.

Suddenly, he was back in his office, his wand still pointed Hermione. He lowered his arm and she did the same.

"Do you believe me now?" she asked slowly.

Severus nodded as he fell into his chair. He refused to meet her eyes, knowing what she thought of him.

"Well, Ms. Granger, you should go start on that song."

Hermione was surprised at his response. "We're….we're still doing it?"

Severus just nodded again.

"Well…okay…" she said quietly as she stood up uncertainly. She started toward the door and Severus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Hermione walked out the door and started toward Griffindor Tower. She walked up the stairs and finally reached the painting that marked the entrance.

"Fortuna major." she said loudly. The painting swung open, smiling, and Hermione stepped inside.

Harry and Ron were waiting for her in the common room. As soon as she walked in, they both jumped up and engulfed her in a lung-crushing hug.

"Guys…" she choked out.

They quickly let her go and stepped back. They erupted with questions, their words overlapping so much that Hermione couldn't tell what either of them had said.

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down." she laughed, walking to the couch and plopping down in the middle. Harry and Ron followed, sitting on either side of her and turning to face her. Hermione tucked her legs underneath her, got comfortable, and looked at them, letting them know she was ready to be interrogated.

Harry and Ron shared a glance. "What took so long?" Harry asked.

"Well, we just…time just got away from us." she answered as best she could.

"Where were you?" Ron asked.

"In Dumbledore's office." she said simply.

"What happened?" Ron asked again.

"Well, we decided on a song, and Snape told me to come up here and start working on it. So I should get up to my room." she said as she stood up.

"Wait!" Harry said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. She laughed as she landed back on the couch.

"What song is it?" he asked.

"You'll have to wait and see!" she said as she leaped up and ran up the stairs, leaving them with only a playful giggle. She flew up the stairs and into her bedroom. She changed into her favorite pajamas, a simple pink tee shirt and grey sweatpants. She pulled her hair back in a messy bun and settled on her bed with her laptop.

_**Hey guys! Definitely NOT my best smut…I'm not very proud of it. But, it's smut! And I just wanted a sweet moment, so I added this ending. Don't forget to review! I LIVE OFF REVIEWS!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Severus strode into his classroom with a new air of confidence. He wasn't surprised to see that Draco wasn't there. He hadn't expected him to be back in class already. He hadn't gotten a chance to see him since his "little chat" with Hermione the day before. He reached the front of the class and looked out at his students. Again, he tried not to meet Hermione's eyes.

He cleared his throat and said, "Today, we will be starting our…project."

Everybody but Hermione, Ginny, and Luna groaned.

"Ms. Granger. What do you have?" he asked.

Hermione stood up, holding a rather large stack of papers. Then she started walking around the classroom, placing a thick packet in front of every student.

"I have the sheet music," she said as she continued around the room. Once everyone had a packet, she placed one on her own desk and gave the last one to Severus. He took one look at it and was immediately confused. It was covered in lines and dots, some with sticks attached. Underneath the lines, there were words. He raised his eyebrows as he tried to decipher it.

Hermione sat back down at her desk and looked around. She giggled at everybody's lost expressions.

Severus was the first to speak up. "Um…" he started, reluctantly meeting her eyes. "What…what is this?"

Hermione had to stifle another giggle as she said, "_This_ is muggle sheet music."

"And…what does it do?"

"_It_ doesn't do anything. _You _have to do the work. You have to _read_ it." she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"How?"

"Well…" Hermione didn't really know how to answer that. "You just…you read it!"

"Well, we _can't_ read it. So why don't you teach us?" he challenged.

"Okay! But first, you need to be sorted," she fired back. Severus pushed his eyebrows together as she continued, "Everybody form a line."

When nobody moved, Severus looked around the room and said, "You heard her! Form a line!"

Everyone quickly shot out of their seats and formed a line in front of Hermione. She smiled and pulled out her wand. Severus watched her carefully as she waved it, and a piano appeared behind her. None of the students, or even Severus, had ever seen a piano before, so they were all slightly afraid of what she would do with it.

She sat down on the bench in front of the large instrument and gestured for Luna, the first in line, to come over. She skipped toward Hermione and leaned against the piano, facing her.

"Hello, Hermione." she said lightly.

Hermione smiled and said, "Okay, Luna. I'm going to play eight notes, and I want you to do your best to sing them. Okay?"

Luna nodded and cleared her throat softly. Hermione started with eight easy notes, which Luna easily reproduced. She did the same thing, only a little bit higher each time. Luna kept singing them, her voice easily keeping up with Hermione's nimble fingers. Finally, she sang a note so high, Harry's glasses cracked. His eyes widened and he took off his glasses, staring at the crack.

Severus's jaw dropped and the class stared at Luna in shock. She just giggled. Harry pulled out his wand, pointed them at his glasses, and muttered, "Occulus repairo." The crack quickly disappeared, and Harry put the glasses back on.

"Um, okay. Go stand over there," Hermione said, pointing to a spot to the left of the piano. Luna smiled and skipped over.

"Next," Hermione said.

Ginny walked up nervously. She fiddled with her fingers in front of her and shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"Don't be nervous, Ginreva," Luna said from behind her. "It's easy."

Ginny turned and smiled at her before turning back to Hermione and taking a deep breath. Hermione repeated the process, seeing what Ginny's vocal range was. When she had finally gotten through the entire class, she stood and admired her sections. Luna was a soprano, Ginny, Padma, and Pansy were second sopranos, Harry was a bass, and Ron and Neville were tenors.

The sopranos were a very small group, only having four girls, while the altos were the largest group, with sixteen girls. Most of the boys were basses. Once she was satisfied with the sections, she smiled and said, "Okay. Everybody get your music."

The students scurried to their desks and came back, wielding the packets she had given them. Once every student was back in their sections, holding their music, Hermione walked over to the sopranos.

"Does everybody see this line?" she asked, pointing at the top line on the sheet.

They took a minute to look down and find it, but then they looked back to Hermione and nodded.

"This is the line you will be reading from. Understand?" she continued.

They nodded again and Hermione smiled as she walked to the second sopranos. "You will be reading from the second line. Does everybody see it?"

They looked down and nodded. Hermione smiled in satisfaction as she showed the remaining sections their lines.

Severus watched her intently, wondering how she remembered all this.

"Okay, now I'm going to play the song, just so you get an idea of how it's supposed to sound," she said as she walked back to the piano. Everybody followed her, gathering around the foreign instrument. Severus joined them, curious as to her piano playing.

She sat down and spread the music out in front of her. She started delicately, playing both her part and Draco's. When she got to the chorus, however, her playing became more powerful, more intense. She played all five parts, and the piano accompaniment. She played amazingly. Her fingers flew over the keys almost impossibly fast.

Even though he had never heard the strange music, Severus could tell that, to be able to play at this level, she must have taken years of lessons.

She finally finished, and the room was silent. "So that's the song." she said. The students were speechless.

Severus cleared his throat and said, "Very good, Ms. Granger. Is that all you have for us today?"

She thought for a minute before responding, "Yes. But, I just have one more thing," she started. "I need all the sopranos to meet me in the Griffindor common room tonight at seven. Can you authorize that, Professor?" she asked, smiling at him almost innocently.

But Severus knew what lay behind those brown eyes. And it was anything but innocent. Her fantasy slipped into his mind for a split second before he quickly pushed it away. He cleared his throat and said, "Y-yes. I can…I can authorize that."

Hermione beamed up at him and skipped back to her seat with the rest of the class. As soon as everyone was back in their seats, the bell rang. "Class dismissed," Severus said, and the whole class cleared out, Hermione included.

Hermione hurried out of the classroom, thinking hard. She had noticed the look on Severus's face every time he looked at her, and she knew something was wrong. But she just didn't know what.

She rushed to the hospital wing, desperate to see how Draco was doing. Though he had tormented her for seven years, with words and actions, she was still extremely worried about him. When she reached the infirmary, however, she hesitated.

She had no idea how Draco would react to seeing her. Would he be happy that she saved him? Or would he be furious that he had seen that side of him? The weak side. The side that cries. The side that sobs and cowers in the presence of his father. But nevertheless, her concern got the best of her, and she went in.

She went in, only to find Severus already there.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Hey guys, I know not much happened in this chapter, but you need some filler somewhere! And I'm soooooooooo sorry for the extremely long wait, I started writing with a writing partner and I kinda forgot about my other stories….I owe you guys so much! More soon! 3 3 3**_

_**XOXO iLuvJohnny**_


End file.
